Volume 1: Doktor Tenma
Volume 1 was released on June 30, 1995 in Japan, several months after being serialized in "Big Comic Original" magazine. Chapter 1: Herr Doctor Tenma Another brilliant operation was performed on opera singer Rosenbach by Japanese Dr. Tenma and his colleagues in Eisler Memorial Hospital in Dusseldorf. News appear on TV about the current stable condition of Rosenbach and press conference held by Udo Heinemann (Tenma's director) and the news of the Liebert family who fled from East Germany to Dusseldorf. Michael Liebert is a foreign trade advisor. While having dinner with Eva Heinemann, Tenma recalls being blamed by a wife of the Turkish man for not performing an operation on her husband who arrived before Rosenbach and was supposed to be operated by Tenma but his operation was given to less skilled Dr. Becker, and as a result of that the Turkish man died due to Becker's sloppiness. Later that evening, a police report outbreaks about the murder of Liebert couple in their house. A boy is fatally wounded in head and the twin sister is found in state of shock, standing near her collapsed brother. Chapter 2: Kill Tenma receives an emergency call about the twins being brought to the hospital after experiencing tragedy at their own home. Liebert couple is murdered, Johan is shot in head and the twin sister Anna survived the massacre but suffers from amnesia as a result. Tenma plans on getting married with Eva very soon and thanks her father for everything he has done to help him build a career in Germany. When arriving at the hospital, Dr. Oppenheim interrupts with new orders from Heinemann to perform the operation on Mayor Roedecker who has just recently collapsed from cerebral thrombosis. Tenma refuses to do so, and go instead to perform the operation on Johan who was brought before Mayor. Chapter 3: Downfall Tenma's operation was successful as opposed to the operation on Mayor who died. Boyer, Eisen and Oppenheim express dissapointment for Tenma dropping out of the team he was ordered to participate in. At the evening party held by Heinemann, he reveals to Tenma that he won't offer him a chance to introduce his thesis at the academic meeting nor should he expect a letter of introduction in case he wishes to transfer to another hospital. Instead of Tenma, Boyer is proclaimed to be the new hospital chief. Eva also dumps Tenma and gives up on their arranged marriage. All his hopes drop down the water. Next scene shows him talking to seemingly unconscious Johan. He goes mad, yelling that Heinemann is a corrupt bastard and convinces himself that what he has done is the right thing. He leaves the room and Johan opens his eyes, apparently hinting that he heard Tenma. Chapter 4: Brother and Sister As a consequence of the intense psychological shock, Anna hasn't been able to say anything since the tragic occurrence, except for a single word "kill", she occasionally mutters. Boyer, Oppenheim and Heinemann attempt to draw the attention from media, by bringing up a photo of the twins being reunited. Heinemann removes Tenma from being in charge of Johan and puts Boyer instead. Late in the evening, Tenma goes back to his apartment in the drunken state only to find out by police that his superiors, including Heinemann are mysteriously murdered. Chapter 5: Murder Case The news outbreak about the death of Heinemann and other Tenma's superiors. It quickly draws attention from the skeptical BKA man Inspector Lunge who displayed analytical method toward Tenma. The two met after Heinemann's funeral alongside Egon Weisbach, another inspector. Tenma plans on returning to Japan to avoid the mess. However, the patients convince him to stay in Germany. Eight years later, he is appointed for the head of surgical department. Eva tries to win him back but fails. Chapter 6: The BKA Man The year is 1995. Several of wealthy middle aged couples have been murdered in the past few years. The BKA inspector Lunge visits Adolf Junkers, a thief who experts at lock-picking, and is an important key to the case relating to Reichmann couple in Koln. The reason is, Junkers was witnessed near the scene of the three murders that occurred around Germany. Tenma prepares to perform the operation on Junkers who has been hit by a car, recently. Before that, he is briefly encountered by Lunge who intimidates him. Lunge becomes extremely suspicious of Tenma; mainly because the murders at Eisler from nine years ago benefited Tenma greatly. Chapter 7: Monster Operation on Junkers went smoothly. Next morning, Lunge questions Junkers about the case but is of no use, since the patient refuses to talk about it, or seems incapable of doing so. The only word he can mutter is "monster". Suddenly, Junkers starts screaming and Tenma repels Lunge from further questions, considering it a disturbance. Lunge then leaves. Tenma develops a kind relationship with Junkers. At some point, Junkers expresses a wish of having a specific clock he remembers from his childhood. He lets Tenma know that his partners were killed and an abnormal fear overwhelms him, causing him to shiver. Becker sets a date for Tenma. The doctor bumps upon a shop where he sees a clock described by Junkers and buys it. He gives up on date and goes back to the hospital to give the gift to his patient. He witnesses a dead cop who was overlooking Junkers and the patient running out from the hospital. Tenma follows Junkers to a half-constructed building and encounters a shadowy figure who holds Junkers on the gunpoint. Junkers warns Tenma to run away. The mysterious fellow is revealed to be Johan, the twin Tenma saved from death nine years ago. Category:Manga